


who thought this was a good idea

by plantiish



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, The popular kids aren't all bad and go through character arcs, Trans Male Character, Trans! Danny, also wes is having a mental breakdown about how no one's made the connection, but he's a smart himbo, dash is a himbo, literally everyone has had a crush on one another at one point or another
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantiish/pseuds/plantiish
Summary: Teresa: nvm friendship ended with paulinaTeresa: now dash is my best friendBarbie: gaspBarbie: i can’t believe you’ve done this
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Dash Baxter/Paulina Sanchez, Paulina Sanchez/Star, Paulina Sanchez/Star/Valerie Gray, Sam Manson/Paulina Sanchez, Valerie Gray/Paulina Sanchez, Valerie Gray/Star, Wesley Weston/Tucker Foley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**[ Mr. Lancer has created Lancer’s English Class ]**

**[ Mr. Lancer has added Dash Baxtor, Valerie Gray, Paulina Sanchez, and 6 others ]**

Mr. Lancer: Alright students! This chat is made specifically for you to discuss our class assignments! 

Mr. Lancer: That means keeping it respectable and responsible. 

Mr. Lancer: That being said.

Mr. Lancer: Don’t bother me.

**[ Mr. Lancer has logged out ]**

**[Mr. Lancer has muted the chat ]**

Dash Baxtor: Oh hell yeah

**[ Dash Baxtor has changed their name to Ken ]**

**[ Ken has changed Paulina Sanchez’s name to Barbie ]**

**[ Ken has changed Kwan Kim’s name to PJ ]**

**[ Ken has changed Star Johnson’s name to Teresa ]**

**[ Ken has changed Valerie Gray’s name to Christie ]**

**[ Ken has kicked Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley and 1 other ]**

PJ: bro why are you Ken? 

Ken: himbo

PJ: understandable have a nice day 

Barbie: aw thank you babe <3

Christie: im gonna hurl 

**[ Ken has changed Mr. Lancer’s English Class to Barbie Squad ]**

Teresa: finally the squad has been achieved

Christie: who the hell is christie??? ? ? 

Ken: she’s like the first african american barbie doll 

Ken: thought you’d like it 

Christie: you right 

Christie: thanks himbo

Ken: lmao 

Ken: thanks

Ken: anyway

Ken: anyone have the answers to the english quiz

PJ: i got you bro 

Ken: thanks bro 

PJ: you gonna help me with the math homework in return right? 

Ken: of course

Ken: who you think i am 

  
  


Teresa: oh my god can you help me please

Teresa: i have to pass the class 

Teresa: but all those numbers elude me

Barbie: i’ll help you star 

Barbie: luckily for you, i already finished my math homework

Teresa: paulina im gonna kiss you

Christie: gross

Teresa: you say that like i haven’t kissed you before

Christie: shut

Teresa: OWO

Christie:  _ SHUT _

PJ: lets all just have a study party 

Ken: fucking hell yeah

Ken: we can do it at my place

Ken: i have popcorn

Ken: soda

Ken: and those little biscuit things you like star

Barbie: babe you had me at popcorn 

Teresa: nvm friendship ended with paulina 

Teresa: now dash is my best friend

Barbie:  _ gasp _

Barbie: i can’t believe you’ve done this

Christie: you’re at home dash? 

Ken: yeah

Christie: good

Christie: open up 

PJ: jesus christ val moves fast

PJ: i’ll be there soon

PJ: gotta pick up my sis first 

Barbie: don’t worry kwan

Barbie: we’ll wait for you 

PJ: star, want to come with? 

Teresa: yes please! 

Ken: see you guys soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbie: damn manson always has to look pretty 
> 
> Barbie: wait SHIT I DIDN’T MEAN TO SEND THAT
> 
> Ken: OWO 
> 
> Ken: what’s this? 
> 
> Barbie: SHUT 

Ken: bro im legit about to cry over here

PJ: shut

Barbie: this is the most hilarious thing i’ve ever seen

Christie: omg kwan what have you done

Teresa: what??? ? what’s happening? 

Barbie: Kwan saw a cute girl and literally fell into the trashcan

Teresa: OMG

Ken: Kwan babe pls

Ken: i understand girls are pretty

Ken: but bro before hoes

PJ: im going to kick your ass

Ken: try it lol

Christie: please don’t fight each other

Christie: remember what happened last time? 

Barbie: oh yeah yikes

Barbie: that was like so not cool of Mr. Lancer

Teresa: GUYS DID YOU SEE MANSON THIS MORNING

Barbie: ugh why bring her up here

Teresa: YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND

Teresa: SHE WAS WEARING PINK

Teresa: PINK!!! ! !! 

Christie: for real? 

Teresa: YES

Teresa: IT WAS SO SURREAL THAT I HAD TO PINCH MYSELF TO MAKE SURE I WAS AWAKE

Barbie: did she look terrible in it? 

Teresa: NO

Barbie: damn manson always has to look pretty 

Barbie: wait SHIT I DIDN’T MEAN TO SEND THAT

Ken: OWO 

Ken: what’s this? 

Barbie: _SHUT_

**[ Danny Fenton has created ember’s a lesbian** **™** **]**

**[ Danny Fenton has changed their name to bigspoopy ]**

**[ bigspoopy has added Sam Manson and Tucker Foley ]**

bigspoopy: wow guys not even 5 min

bigspoopy: and we were already kicked lmao 

**[ Sam Manson has changed their name to chaos ]**

**[ chaos has changed Tucker Foley’s name to PDAbitch ]**

chaos: im not surprised

chaos: lancer clearly didn’t think this through 

PDAbitch: why is this my name??? ? ? ? 

chaos: you are literally in love with your pda tucker

PDAbitch: no im not! 

bigspoopy: yes you are 

PDAbitch: I CAN’T BELIEVE I’VE BEEN BETRAYED BY MY OWN FRIENDS

bigspoopy: :( 

PDAbitch: sigh

PDAbitch: nvm i still love you danny

bigspoopy: :) 

chaos: what about me? 

PDAbitch: no

chaos: guess you don’t want this nice nasty burger i bought for you 

PDAbitch: …

PDAbitch: i love you again

PDAbitch: omw to your location 

bigspoopy: okay bye then :( 

chaos: i bought you one too 

bigspoopy: !! !! ! 

bigspoopy: the world does not deserve the blessing that is sam manson 

chaos: thank you

chaos: now get over here

PDAbitch: oh yeah btw

PDAbitch: why were you wearing pink this morning

chaos: i couldn’t get out of it before i had to be here 

bigspoopy: that sucks

bigspoopy: but also 

bigspoopy: i saw paulina checking you out 

chaos: she wHAT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is no plot in this story except whatever my brain decides. characters are prob def ooc but i don't care lol

**Author's Note:**

> oof my first time doing a group chat fic and i hope its okay. i honestly love reading group chat fics. let me know how you like it by leaving a comment? any constructive criticism is nice as long as its respectful!


End file.
